Sentimientos
by OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Ok Kiyo, sera mejor que te decidas... ¿Suzy o Megumi?... Animo Suzy que tus nuevos amigos te ayudaran ¿Quien dijo que el amor era facil? Hasta nuestro mamodo de la oscuridad se da cuenta de que no lo es... Verdad Brago?
1. Una nueva amistad

Hola

Este es el primer Fic que escribo, pero no los aburriré con esto, vamos al Fic:

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (es mi separador)

**1.-Una nueva amistad**

-Oye Tia¿invitaste a Kiyo y Zatch?-Pregunto Megumi

-Si, les dije que si pasaban por nosotras para tomar un helado-

En un lugar no muy lejano…

-Kiyo ¿ya vamos a llegar?-

-Ya no esta muy lejos Zatch-

-¿Es allí?- pregunto señalando a un edifico

-Así es Zatch, entremos-

Al entrar en el edifico… (Se me olvido mencionar que invente algunos personajes)

-FLADOUN- en el acto una llamarada salió de la boca de un niño

-Pero que demonios…

-Kiyo, tendremos que pelear o nos matara-

-ZAQUER- (no estoy segura de cómo se escriba)

Uno pisos mas arriba…

-¿Escuchaste eso Tia?-

-Si, parece que proviene de abajo, vamos-

Mientras tanto….

-ZAQUER- grito Kiyo

-FLADOUN- grito ese misterioso hombre

El choque de poderes creo una poderosa explosión…

-RASESHIEL- Megumi llego a tiempo para proteger a los chicos

-Gracias Megumi- dijo Kiyo

-No es nada Kiyo, pero ¿Quién es ese?-

-No sabemos, en cuanto entramos nos comenzó atacar- respondió Zatch

-Disculpen, no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Zakamoto y el de este niño es Faten-

-Si, gracias por presentarse, pero se puede saber ¡¡por que nos atacan!!- grito un furioso Kiyo

-Hemos venido a quemar el libro del rubio del relámpago- respondió Faten

-FLADOUN-

-ZAQUER-

El impacto causo una explosión aun más fuerte, Lo que atrajo la atención de una chica a unas cuantas cuadras…

-Una explosión, de seguro Kiyo esta allí, el suele meterse en esos problemas- dijo muy alegre mientras corría una chica con una manzana en su mano (si es Suzy)

Volviendo con Kiyo….

-Ya me hartaron ZAQUERGA- los enemigos no pudieron esquivar el ataque y el libro de ese mamodo de fuego fue destruido

-¿Estas bien Kiyo?- dijo Megumi tomando la mano de Kiyo

-Si, pues si estoy bien- dijo sonrojándose un poco

En mal momento Suzy llego al edificio, solo para ver como Kiyo y Megumi se tomaban de la mano…

-Kiyo!! Yo…. – una Lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al ver a Kiyo- mejor… me voy – dejando caer su manzana

Solo Zatch noto que Suzy estaba allí y le pareció extraño que se hubiera ido…

-Kiyo- pero este le ignoro – ¡Kiyo! – Pero no le prestaba atención - ¡¡Kiyo!!

-¿Qué quieres Zatch?- pregunto sin soltar a Megumi

-Acabo de ver a Suzy- Dijo un preocupado Zatch

-En serio¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto soltando a Megumi

-No se, pero tenemos que buscarla, puede que este herida- dijo corriendo

-Claro, a… si, adiós, nos vemos luego- y Kiyo salió corriendo

-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¬¬ -se pregunto Megumi

Mientras tanto Suzy corría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina, Suzi choco con alguien cayéndose en el piso…

-Lo siento- dijo Suzy limpiándose los ojos

-Deberías tener más cuidado- dijo una chica - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto a la persona que se encontraba en el suelo

-Si estoy bien- respondió la voz de un chico al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie

-Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar

-No pasa nada, vamos- mientras extendía su mano para que Suzy se levantara

-Gracias- dijo tomando la mano de la chica – Por cierto mi nombre es Suzi

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sherry y el es Brago-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Fin del capitulo uno**, díganme sus opiniones, para poder seguir, dejen reviews , nos vemos después…..


	2. Relaciones

**Hola**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Ya me habia tardado pero aqui esta el segundo capitulo **

**Espero les guste...**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Relaciones**

-Lo siento- se disculpo nuevamente Suzy

-No te preocupes, no a pasado nada- dijo Sherry - ¿verdad Brago?

Este solo le clavo una mirada que decia "_Claro que no, e peleado contra mamodos que lanzan rayos de la boca, no me lastimare por chocar con una chica tonta"_

_-_Brago- dijo Sherry regresandole una mirada fria (tome el consejo, Brago es mas frio )

-No, no a pasado nada- respondio con un tono de voz frio que asusto un poco a Suzy

-Bien- dijo Sherry- oye Suzy ¿por que corrias de esa manera? (Sherry sera fria pero es una chica, que se interesa por los demas)

Suzy solo bajo la mirada, ocultando las lagrimas que querian salir de sus ojos, Sherry al notar esto se sintio mal...

-Lo siento- dijo algo arrepentida, Brago solo la miraba

-Esta bien- respondio Suzy con una sonrisa algo finjida- no es tu culpa

-Te parese si tomamos un cafe o un helado- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro me encantaria- respondio

-Pues vamos-Sherry camino, Brago la siguio y Suzi se puso de lado de Sherry, al pareser le tenia algo de miedo a Brago

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

En otro extremo de la ciudad...

-¡Kiyo!- grito Zatch algo cansado

-¿Que Zatch?- pregunto Kiyo algo exaltado- ¿que ocurre Zatch?

-Dejame descansar, corres demaciado rapido- dijo Zatch respirando muy agitado

-Zatch, no tenemos tiempo debemos buscar a Suzi-

-Esta bien Kiyo- dijo un decidido Zatch- debemos buscarla

-Asi se habla, vamos-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Gracias- dijo Suzy, mientras tomaba una malteada de Fresa- ere... son muy amables

-No te preocupes¿dime por que llorabas?- pregunto Sherry

Suzy bajo la mirada, y comenzo a contar...

-Alguna vez as sentido lo que es querer a alguien que no te corresponde-Sherry se quedo atonita y Brago solo arqueo una ceja y aparto la mirada de las chicas- pues yo conosco un chico muy lindo y pues yo lo quiero pero... -una lagrima resvalo por su mejilla-... el no me quiere como yo a el

-En verdad, lo siento-dijo Sherry, la voz de Sherry saco a Brago de una especie de trance en la que estaba-por eso te sentias tan mal

-Pues la verdad no, eso lo podido soportar, ese chico encontro un amigo muy especial y pense que... bueno que el me ayudaria a pasar mas tiempo y estar mas cerca de...-No lo soporto y sus lagrimas comensaron a salir- pero solo... logro distansiarlo...y ahora el esta con otra chica que es mas popular y bonita que yo...

Sherry sentia el corazon en la garganta al ver a Suzy llorar asi, Brago solo arqueo una seja y se levanto de su lugar...

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Sherry

-Ire con Albert, le dire que llegaras un poco tarde- respondio mirandola fijamente (Albert es el mayordomo, por si no sabian )

-Esta bien- respondiendo con una mirada que decia "_Gracias por comprender"_

Y Brago se fue del lugar..

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-¡Kiyo!- grito Zatch- ¡Esperame!

-Zatch, se esta haciendo tarde y aun no encontramos a Suzy- dijo Kiyo

-Lo se-dijo Zatch- pero sera mejor buscarla mañana para asegurarnos de que este bien Kiyo

-Esta bien Zatch, mañana es jueves, la vere en la escuela- dijo Kiyo caminando a su casa

POV de Kiyo:

Espero que Suzy este bien, jamas me perdonaria si ella esta lastimada, mañana espero vela en la escuela para hablar...

Fin del POV de Kiyo

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Suzy le conto a Sherry todo lo que sentia, al pareser ahora tenia una nueva amiga...

-Gracias por escucharme Sherry, ahora me siento mejor-dijo Suzi limpiandose los ojos

-No hay problema, cuando quieras hablar aqui estare yo- respondio- se hace tarde, sera mejor que salgamos

-Claro-respondio, al salir pregunto- Sherry ¿para que es ese libro negro? (se me olvido mencionarlo :p lo siento,imaginen que Sherry traia el libro en un morral o algo asi)

-Esto... bueno... solo dire que es algo muy importante y no debe pasarle nada-dijo apretando el libro con sus manos-pero vamos, te acompaño a tu casa

-A si claro vamos-dijo caminando un poco adelante-es unas cuantas cuadras de aqui

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kiyo llego a su casa y se sento en la sala, cuando de repente suena el teleono...

Ring...Ring...Ring... (que pesimo telefono . )

Kiyo toma el telefono...

-Hola... Megumi... no... no estoy de humor para salir... si tal ves en otra ocasion...ok...adios-colgo el telefono

-¿Quien era ?-pregunto Zatch

-Megumi-respondio y Zatch pregunto-¿que queria Kiyo?

-Queria que salieramos el viernes, pero no estoy de humor para salir ahora- Kiyo se levanto y se fue de camino a su cuarto- me voy a dormir

-Si Buenas noches Kiyo-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Bien Suzy, y dime ¿que aras para conquistar a es chico?-pregunto Sherry

-Pues... ¬////¬ ... no lo se... mañana sera otro dia no- respondio algo sonrojada

IKUR!!!!

Un ataque las sorprendio y solo pudieron gritar y cerrar los ojos...

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Pues es el fin del capitulo...**

**la vdd lo hize a la carrera y no revise mi ortografia**

**pero en fin, dejen sus reviews...**

**Gracias por leer**

**nos veremos despues...**


	3. Acciones

**Hola**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Al fin esta el tercer capitulo**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A**cciones**

Suzy se aferraba al brazo de Sherry ya que solo aparecio un resplandor blanco, ella estaba muy asustada... Por su parte Sherry solo trataba de ver a su atacante pero solo se veia una luz muy resplandeciente... Tenia que admitirlo tenia miedo... Solo sentia como Suzy sujetaba su brazo... no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos... y... esperar...

Una silueta se coloco en ese ataque que parecia una especie de relampago, protegiendo a las dos asustadas chicas, el ataque fue largo pero esa silueta no se movia, estaba dispuesta a resistir el atque no importa que tan grande sea, el ataque termino despues de al menos 2 minutos, dejando una capa de humo...

-¿Sherry¿por que no nos a pasado nada?- pregunto Suzy con un tono de miedo

-No lo se-Respondio Sherry, mientras abria los ojos lentamente, al ver la silueta solo sintio un gran alivio

-Sherry... es...- pregunto

-Si, Suzy, es el- sacando su libro negro que comenzaba a brillar

Se despejo la capa de humo causada por el ataque y despues se pudo ver quien era esa silueta...

-¿Por que siempre tiene que ser asi?- pregunto con un tono frio "el"

-No lo se, pero te lo agradecemos...-dijo Sherry muy tranquila mientras hojeaba el libro Negro-...Brago

-Me estoy hartando, por que no atacamos de una vez-Dijo el demonio obscuro, con una media sonrisa

-Me parese bien- respondio Sherry

El mamodo que realizo el ataque solo rio y dijo...

-Con que tu eres Brago, bueno al menos los rumores son ciertos, de verdad eres fuerte pero no puedo permitir que nos ataquen-dijo un mamodo como del tamaño de Brago, con ropas color plata, cabello gris y al pareser tenia un humano, solo que este parecia tener la mirada perdida- Pero no se preocupen, volveremos...

-GIGANO REIS-

El efecto del Gigano Reis que es lanzar una gran esfera de energia gravitatoria, pero ese mamodo desconocido escapo, pero si algo era seguro es que no seria la ultima vez que lo verian...

-Maldito- susurro Brago

-Al menos termino- dijo Suzy muy aliviada, eso si que la habia asustado

-Bien, Vamos Suzy, Brago y yo te llevaremos a tu casa-dijo mirandola, al mismo tiempo en que caminaba- disculpa...

-¿Por que?- pregunto una sonriente Suzy

-A nosotros siempre nos pasan este tipo de cosas, no queriamos meterte en estos problemas- se disculpo Sherry

-No te preocupes, Mira esa es mi casa, nos vemos chicos- dijo corriendo a su casa despidiendose

Suzy llego a la entrada de su casa los miro se despidio y entro...

-Esa chiquilla esta loca- dijo Brago

-No esta loca, solo que es muy feliz-respondio Sherry y mirando a Brago dijo- Lo que pasa es que tu eres un amargado ¬.¬

-¬///¬ y tu una tonta- dijo Brago algo ¿¿Divertido?? (Que raro)

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Al dia siguiente...

-¡Kiyo ya levantate!-grito Zatch- ¡¡llegaras tarde a la escuela!!

-Que... si... ¡La escuela!...¡Suzy!...-Grito Kiyo

Kiyo bajo corriendo la escalera y antes de cerrar a puerta, se despidio de su madre...

-¡Mamá ya me voy!- Grito Kiyo

-¡Adios Mamá!- Grito Zatch

-¡Zatch!-Grito Kiyo

-¡Adios cielo, adios Zatch!-dijo la señora Takamine con un tono divertido

De camino a la escuela, Kiyo busco a Suzy con la mirada pero no la encontro, Kiyo se apresuro a entrar a la escuela y buscarla en el salon...

-Zatch, guarda silencio- Dijo Kiyo en voz baja a la maleta verde que cargaba

-Kiyo, aqui hace mucho calor- dijo Zatch

-Tu querias venir ahora callate niño- reprocho Kiyo

-¿y Suzy?- pregunto Zatch

-No lo se, aun no la e visto-

POV de Kiyo

Que extraño Suzy no a llegado, siempre me alcanza de camino a la escuela, quien diria que podia extrañar su risa y su constante alegria, no se donde podra estar espero no se meta en problemas...

Fin de POV de Kiyo

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

POV de Suzy

Que mal, me quede dormida, ya no podre alcanzar a Kiyo, bueno tengo que correr mas o no llegare a la escuela, espero que a Kiyo le guste el almuerzo que le prepare, que bueno que traigo un almuerzo extra por si Zatch esta con el¡¡faltan cinco minutos!!, debo correr...

Fin del POV de Suzy

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Bien, la clase comenzara-anuncio el profesor-bien comenzare pasando lista...

La puerta se abre de un gran jalon, dejando ver a una Suzy muy cansada con una respiracion ajitada...

-Bue...nos...Dias...-Dijo Suzy respirando entre cortado

-Si, claro tome asiento señorita Mizuno-

Suzy se sento en su lugar...

POV de Kiyo

Suzy... menos mal que esta bien, por lo visto no esta herida ni nada por el estilo... pero debo hablar con ella para asegurarme de que este bien... pero no me querra decir nada por no preocupar a Zatch... sera mejor que la invite a algun lado... o///o ... para saber si se encuentra del todo bien... ¬///¬ ... bien al terminar la escuela... -///- ... la invitare a... salir...

Fin del POV de Kiyo

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Hola**

**primero que nada quiero agradeser a: **

**_Kohaku no Kokoro_**

**_Kaoru layer_**

**_ricardo (Uzumaky)_**

**_Karenzitha_**

**_Zeno 666_**

**Gracias por su apoyo...**

**Bueno nos veremos despues...**

**Dejen sus reviews...**

**Y luego nos veremos.**

**P.D.**

**Prometo tratar de hacer los capitulos mas largos**


	4. La Invitacion

Hola

Me tarde mucho, lo se

Pero aquí el nuevo capitulo un poco mas largo

Mas detalles al terminar……

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**La Invitacion**

El día paso rápido y todos salieron a comer sus almuerzos, como Suzy les preparo uno a Zatch y a Kiyo los tres comieron bajo un árbol de cerezo, Suzy tenia ese humor que la caracterizaba, al parecer no mostraba estar mal……..

POV de Kiyo:

Suzy se ve muy bien, esta tan alegre como de costumbre y tiene mucha energía, le preguntare como esta, y después cuando salgamos de la escuela me desharé de Zatch, para……. o///o Invitarla algún lado mañana

Fin del POV de Kiyo

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-¿Oye Suzy?-pregunto Kiyo algo dudoso

-Hum….. Dime Kiyo- respondió Suzy

-¿No estas lastimada? O ¿herida? Verdad- dijo Kiyo con un tono preocupado

Suzy al oir esto solo le respondió con un no, al parecer Kiyo no sabia que Suzy no estaba lastimada físicamente si no que herida sentimentalmente, a Suzy le dolía pero el simple hecho de estar junto a Kiyo la hacia muy feliz……….

-¿Segura?-Insistió Kiyo

-Si, no te preocupes Kiyo- Respondió nuevamente

-Kiyo, ya me aburri- dijo Zatch quien acababa de devorar todo su almuerzo-Podemos jugar un rato, anda Kiyo, siii...

-Zatch, ya falta poco para salir-Dijo Suzy con una voz muy tierna-¿Puedes esperar un poco mas?

-Claro Suzy, esperare-Respondió el pequeño rubio

Kiyo se quedo sin palabras ante tal acto, cuando Zatch le reprochaba algo era casi imposible callarlo, pero Suzy solo se lo pidió y este amablemente acepto….

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sonó la campana y debían entrar a clases, estas transcurrieron muy lento, incluso aburridas, cuando por fin llego la hora de la salida, Ponygon pasaba por allí, el y Zatch se fueron a jugar al parque, Kiyo fue uno de los últimos en salir lo que le dio oportunidad de llamar a Suzy para poder invitarla a algún lado………..

-Suzy ¿Estarás ocupada mañana?- pregunto Kiyo sin tratar de ponerle mucha atención

-Mmm…. No lo se Kiyo, creo que no ¿Por qué?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bueno… quería saber…. Si tu… bueno…. Quieres ir conmigo…. al…. al parque de diversiones- Dijo Kiyo algo sonrojado y corto de palabras

Suzy no podía creerlo, Kiyo, el chico de sus sueños estaba invitándola a salir, no podía simplemente no podía creerlo….

-n///n Claro, me gustaría salir contigo- Dijo tratando de ocultar la inmensa alegría que sentia

-¡Que bien!... o//o… digo….. mmm…. Paso por ti mañana a las 6:00pm ¿Te parece bien?- pregunto algo mas calmado

-Me parece bien-Respondió mientras rápidamente le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo

Kiyo quedo algo confundido ante esa reacción por parte de Suzy, pero por otro lado, la sensación de calor que quedo en su mejilla después de ese beso no se sentia nada mal……

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

En uno de los extremos de la ciudad Sherry y su compañero Brago entrenaban como de costumbre cuando escucharon unos ruidos en unos arbustos…

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto la rubia un poco exaltada

-Tranquila…-Fue lo único que dijo su compañero

Sherry se controlo un poco y se acerco a los arbustos, se arrodillo, al moverlos un poco encontró….

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Brago muy calmado

Sherry se levanto con un bultito en sus manos…

-Es un gatito-Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, mostrando un gato pequeño color crema

-¿Un gato¿Qué piensas hacer con el?- pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Me lo quedare, solo mira su carita no es lindo- dijo acercándole el gatito

-Miau, miau….- : 3

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Brago algo aburrido

-Ok, me lo llevare a casa¡no espera pequeño……!-Grito Sherry al ver como el gatito saltaba de sus manos a… la cabeza de Brago….

-Muy bien... ese fue el limite...¡¡Quítame esta cosa de la cabeza!!- Grito Brago muy exaltado

-Cálmate, no te matara- dijo la rubia mientras quitaba al gatito

-Ya comienza a anochecer, sera mejor que volvamos- Sugirio Brago

-Si tienes razon, por cierto ¿Como lo nombramos?- Pregunto Sherry acariciando al gatito

-Mmmm... no lo se, es tuyo tu decide- fue su respuesta

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Hola otra vez**

**Trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y su paciencia**

**Nos veremos en un futuro no muy lejano**

**Pd:**

**Felices fiestas a todos**

Da click en Go para ponerle un nombre al gatito (En serio necesito sugerencias para el nombre xD)


	5. El comienzo

**Hola**

**Me tarde mucho… si ya lo se jejeje**

**Pero les aseguro que vale la pena (espero xD)**

**Ya hice el capitulo mas largo, espero les guste…**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**El comienzo**

-Mmmmm….. un nombre….. ¿como te llamare?…..-Se preguntaba Sherry mientras tomaba al pequeño gato en sus manos

-Solo es un gato, ponle como quieras-Dijo Brago sin dirigirle la mirada

Sherry solo le lanzo una mirada asesina, ella odiaba que Brago siempre tomara todo a la ligera como si no importara, por suerte se le ocurrió algo…

-Tienes razón, solo es un gato y el nombre no importa mucho-Afirmo Sherry mirando al gato y mientras tanto Brago solo le dirigió una leve mirada

-Ya lo tengo!... lo llamare…. ¡Brago!-Grito ella

-¿¡QUE!?-solo pudo decir Brago, ese si que fue un golpe muy bajo (Lamento interrumpir pero quería decir…. Jajajajajaja…. Continúen…)

-No tiene nada de malo, tu lo dijiste es un gato, solo le puse el primer nombre que se me paso por la mente-Contesto con un tono de burla mirando a Brago fijamente

-Di lo que quieras….-Respondio con un tono fastidiado

-Lo are, ya que siempre eres tu el que comienza las discusiones-Aclaro la chica

-Claro!... y tu sigues el juego como una Victima indefensa ¿no?-Respondio con un tono muy sarcástico, el gatito salto a la cabeza de Brago donde se quedo al parecer a Brago no le molesto

-tonto-grito irritada

-Necia-Respondio

-Amargado- dijo Molesta

-Loca-Contesto un poco irritado

-Gruñón-Dijo all sacarle la lengua :p

-Tonta-Grito en un tono muy enfadado (le explotara la vena de la frente X3)

Los dos estaban tan distraídos con su pelea que no notaron que Albert paso a buscarlos y escucho toda la pelea, solo le quedo por detenerlos, si no… quien sabe que podría pasar….

-Señorita Sherry, amo Brago-llamo en un tono calmado

-¿Qué?-Volteo Sherry para ver

-Mmmm… . -suspiro Brago

-Lamento interrumpir, pero su padre le llamara esta noche-Se disculpo Albert (Mmmm… bueno no tengo ni la mínima idea de si el padre de Sherry esta vivo... bueno)

-¿Mi padre?-Pregunto Sherry

Brago solo escuchaba con atención, ya que Sherry jamás menciono a su familia solo hablaba de Koko y solo eso, parecía muy interesado en el tema….

-Así es señorita, su padre llamo esta mañana dijo que quería hablar con usted y llamaría esta noche-respondió

-Uuuff…. Como si quisiera hablar con el…-Dijo Sherry en tono de fastidio

-Señorita sea comprensiva… por favor…-Suplico Albert

Brago solo escuchaba y trataba de comprender, estaba tan interesado que no se dio cuenta de que el gatito se quedo dormido, si, en su cabeza…

-En fin… como sea… ya es tarde… vámonos-Dijo y solo se adelanto

Como Brago tenía al gato y al parecer no se quitaría de allí solo siguió a Sherry al auto donde Albert los esperaba….

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Al llegar a la mansión Bellmont Sherry se fue directo a su habitación, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie desde que Albert le dijo lo de su padre, a Brago aunque no lo quisiera admitir lo mataba la curiosidad y tenia que saber por que Sherry estaba tan callada, bueno mas de lo usual, así que se dirigió a la habitación de su compañera….

-Sherry…-Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

-Déjame en paz ¿quieres?-Respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Puff… ya sabes que la respuesta es no, así que déjame entrar Sherry-Grito Brago algo molesto

-Esta bien-La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par

Brago entro, estaba muy oscuro y no se veía casi nada solo a Sherry acostada en su cama boca arriba con la mirada perdida…..

-Listo, ya entraste, ahora vete-Dijo Sherry mirando al techo

-Pufff-Bufo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una silla

Paso un leve momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada de vez en cuando solo una mirada rápida, hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio….

-No te iras hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad?-

-Comienza a hablar-

-Mi madre siempre me trataba como una inútil ya que siempre tenia que ser "perfecta" y para ella yo era la deshonra de la familia Bellmont y prácticamente jamás me trato como a una hija- comento sherry mientras sonreía falsamente mirando hacia el techo aun

-Mmmm… continua-Dijo Brago con un tono serio, al mismo tiempo que la miraba, jamás vio a Sherry tan… tan… triste, ni cuando perdió a Koko se veía como en ese momento, quería tratar de ayudar, un sentimiento muy raro por parte de el

-Pues pude sobrevivir a mi madre con la ayuda de Albert, pero después perdi a mi amiga Koko (al escuchar ese nombre Brago frunció un poco las cejas… acaso serian… ¿celos?), te encontré a ti… pero mi padre es otra historia, ya que dudo que recordara que tenia una hija, jamás se preocupo por mi….-Las pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos- Por favor… quiero estar sola –pidio a su compañero volteándose para ocultar su llanto

A lo que Brago respondió poniéndose de pie y dirigirse a la salida de la habitación de Sherry, mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta….

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Al dia siguiente, Kiyo durmió hasta tarde algo asi como hasta las 12:00pm y claro fue despertado por Zatch….

-¿Que quieres Zatch?-pregunto Kiyo algo dormido mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Kiyo hay que salir a comprar un helado ¿vamos siii?-Grito el niño muy emocionado

-Ok, Zatch… pero solo si prometes que me dejaras tranquilo el resto del dia… ¿lo prometes?-

-Mmmmm…. Esta bien Kiyo lo prometo-Respondio Zatch

El dia paso algo rápido, para cuando Kiyo y Zatch regresaron a casa ya eran las 4:00pm, el tiempo si que voló y a Kiyo se le hacia algo tarde….

-Kiyo fue muy divertido ir al centro comercial-Dijo Zatch sentado en el borde de la cama de Kiyo

-Que bueno Zatch-Dijo Kiyo mientras estaba cambiándose de ropa

-¿A donde vas Kiyo?-Pregunto el pequeño niño

-Es no te incumbe, prometiste no molestar el resto del dia ¿Recuerdas?-Pregunto

-Si lo recuerdo y te diré que fuiste engañado-Rio el pequeño mamodo-Dime, anda dime, dime

-¡¡NO!!, Zatch por que no te vas a ver la tele o algo asi¿quieres?-Respondió

-Esta bien Kiyo, ire a jugar con Volcan 300 o a ver la t.v.-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-¡¡Al fin!!-Celebro Kiyo

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bueno pues a las 5:45pm Kiyo salio de su casa camino a la de Suzy, Kiyo esperaba que Suzy estuviera vestida de una manera "normal" y no trajeras sus frutas con caras (que por cierto desde el incidente con Megumi, Kiyo no había vuelto a ver), solo esperaba… pasarla bien

Toc…. Toc… toc… Kiyo toco la puerta y Suzy atendió

-Hola… Suzy… jejeje-Kiyo estaba sorprendido Suzy se veía grandiosa, una falda azul de mezclilla y una blusa de color negra y tenia el cabello recogido con una cola de caballo (Ustedes entienden)

-Hola Kiyo….. ¿nos vamos?-Pregunto

-¿Que?... a si… claro… vámonos- Respondió con una voz de tonto

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Pues aquí termina el capitulo 5**

**Pues necesito su ayuda para escoger un nombre para el gatito**

**Elijan entre uno de estos y el que tenga mas votos, será el nombre del minino**

**Hoshi**

**Miko**

**Momo**

**Yue**

**Bueno pues esos son los que están para votar (o propongan otros, no hay problema)**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi Fic**

**Hasta la proxima**

Da click en Go para elegir un nombre democráticamente XD


	6. Todo puede cambiar

**Hola**

**Aquí la continuación…**

**Mucho sin pasar por aqui, pero espero les guste...**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Todo puede cambiar**

Kiyo y Suzy caminaron por la ciudad en un silencio algo incomodo, pasaron unos minutos y el cielo comenzó a tornarse de colores naranjas, rojizos y azules marino, la tarde daba paso a la noche, una noche opacada por la luz de la ciudad, Suzy se sentía muy feliz, ahora estaba con el chico de sus sueños, lo tenia a su lado, Kiyo por su parte se sentía confundido, ya no tenia la mínima idea de lo que sentía…

-¿Y Zatch?-pregunto suzy para romper el hielo

-¿Zatch?... se quedo con mi madre, de seguro ahora mismo esta jugando con su Volcan 300 o molestando a mi mamá-Respondió Kiyo al mismo tiempo en que formaba una media sonrisa

-Es un niño muy lindo y con mucha energía-

-Si, incluso esa energía puede ser molesta-agrego con un semblante divertido

De un tema pasaron a otro y de esa manera el tiempo paso rápido y con un ambiente muy calmado, se divirtieron en esa charla y no se percataron de que llegaron al parque de diversiones…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Brago paso los últimos minutos sentado en un sofá, meditando sobre lo que paso con Sherry, jamás la vio tan triste, tan sola, tan vulnerable, estaba decidido a solucionar eso, asi que se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a Albert…

-Amo Brago, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto Albert al mismo tiempo en que servía un poco té en una taza

-Necesito que me digas ¿que ocurrió con el padre de Sherry?-Respondió, con su tono de voz normal y algo cortante al mismo tiempo

Albert de verdad se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero aun asi este le sirvió una taza de té y le invito a sentarse…

-Vera amo Brago, la relación de la señorita Sherry y su padre jamás fue estable, ambos tenían…

Brago escucho con atención lo que Albert decía, el debía encontrar la manera de solucionarlo costara lo que costara…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Suzy y Kiyo pasearon por el parque de diversiones un rato, cuando Suzy se paro en seco, Kiyo regreso para ver lo que le pasaba, en un puesto de juegos ambulantes había un pequeño cachorro de peluche que por lo visto enamoro a Suzy…

Mientras que Suzy aun miraba al peluche, kiyo se adelanto

-Uno por favor-Pidio Kiyo al vendedor

-¿Kiyo que haces?-pregunto Suzy algo preocupada

-Nada, solo probare mi suerte al tirar dardos-respondio mientras apuntaba y lanzaba el primer dardo

-Kiyo-

Pasaron al menos 3 intentos hasta que kiyo consiguió lo que quería…

-Es para ti- Dijo Kiyo entregando el muñeco a Suzy

-wow kiyo! Muchas gracias-decía Suzy al mismo tiempo en que sostenía al muñeco y giraba sobre si misma para darle un beso a Kiyo en la mejilla

-por nada- decía al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para tratar de ocultar su evidente sonrojo, ahora Kiyo estaba totalmente confundido, Suzy era una chica muy linda, dulce e imaginativa, pero… Megumi era Hermosa, fuerte y muy valiente y aunque si de cualidades de trataba, Megumi ganaba… ella no le hacia sentir lo que el sientia por Suzy… tal vez debería escuchar mas a su corazón…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

En la cocina de la mansión Bellmont…

-Y como su padre jamás dio la cara por ella, pues la Señorita Sherry se siente muy dolida además de que el esta muy desatendido de ella, inclusive amo, dudo mucho que sepa algo de usted- finalizo Albert mirando a Brago

Brago había escuchado toda la historia mirando hacia el piso muy pensativo, después de eso, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina y cuando salió un poco dijo un Gracias Que Albert escucho

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kiyo y Suzy se subieron a algunos juegos, pasearon y compraron un algodón de Azúcar, después caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un campo que fuera de todas las luces y ruido del parque mostraba un hermoso cielo nocturno, cubierto por miles de estrellas y una linda media luna…

-¿Es muy hermoso verdad kiyo?- Decía Suzy mientras abrazaba su cachorro de peluche y miraba al cielo

-¿he? -Kiyo miraba al cielo como Suzy -Es verdad, realmente es hermoso

Se quedaron contemplando el cielo durante unos minutos, después Suzy se sento sobre el sesped y contemplo la luna, sin despegar los ojos de ella Kiyo decidió hacer lo mismo que su compañera y sentarse junto a ella…

-Muchas gracias por invitarme a salir Kiyo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-No es nada Suzy… me divertí mucho contigo- y bajo la mirada

-¿Te pasa algo Kyio?-

-Suzy… Zatch dice que hace un par de días… tu nos viste a el y a mi en un estudio de modelaje… ¿eso es verdad?-

Ahora quien bajo la cabeza fue Suzy de solo recordar lo había visto…

-Si Kyio, es verdad, yo los vi- la última parte la decía con un tono de voz bastante triste

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Suzy?- Este le pregunto con miedo y no estaba muy seguro del por que

-Bueno… lo único que vi… fue… -bajo a un mas la cabeza y con un tono entre el llanto y seriedad le respondió- Que estabas tomado de la mano con "Megumi"- Una fina y delicada lagrima resbalo por una de sus mejillas…

-Suzy… no llores… por favor… -y levanto su cara con una mano- Megumi es solo una gran amiga y solo eso… por favor no llores…-

Suzy solo abrazo a Kiyo ocultando su cabeza entre su pecho mientras unas finas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y rodaban por su rostro…

-¡Kiyo! Perdóname por llorar… pero… cuando te vi de la mano con ella ¡me dolió mucho!, tu siempre me gustaste y pensé que te había perdido por ella y no te culparía siendo ella mas bonita y famosa que yo…-le abrazo mas fuerte-… No quiero perderte Kiyo…

Suzy no solto a Kiyo puesto que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, le acababa de confesar su amor al chico que tanto quería y ahora le abrazaba después de decirle que no lo quería perder… sin duda Kiyo no le volvería a dirigir la palabra

Poco a poco Suzy se fue separando de Kiyo totalmente sonrojada, pues le había declarado algo que se guardo durante mucho tiempo…-Discúlpame Kiyo- Se separo de el sin mirarle a los ojos y se quedo sentada con la mirada baja… comenzó a levantarse y a caminar en dirección opuesta a Kiyo, ya no sabia que pensar…

"que tonta soy" se decía asi misma cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, ella no fue capaz de mirar, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus mejillas tomaban un color entre el rosa y el rojo que resaltaba ante la luz de la luna, unas pocas lágrimas mas rodaron por sus ojos, antes de que pudiese decir…

-Kiyo- con un leve susurro, pero que este escucho muy bien

-Suzy-le susurro al oído

Ella solo se estremeció…

-Suzy tu eres quien debería disculparme a mi- ella solo se limito a escuchar- Tu siempre me has apoyado, fuiste la primera en hablarme en la escuela, me dabas de tu almuerzo o me preparabas uno solo a mi, te preocupaste por mi, por Zatch, por nuestra heridas o simplemente cuando entrabamos en batalla, discúlpame-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta de lo mucho que me querías e igualmente por ser tan terco y no escuchar a mi corazón que me decía… que el ya tenia dueña… Tú…-

Suzy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…

-Kiyo… yo… -giro su cabeza para hablarle de frente- Kiyo… no se que de… - No pudo continuar Kiyo esta vez escucho lo que le decía el corazón y beso a Suzy en los labios, se sentia un poco raro pues este era el primer beso de kiyo, pero para ser el primero le estaba gustando y mucho…

Suzy cerro sus ojos, como por un reflejo y después paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para unirse mas, igual que Kiyo, este era el primer beso de Suzy y fue tal como ella lo imagino, tierno, dulce y con el chico de sus sueños… Kiyo

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Espero le gustara, espero sus reviews, aun que sea para sabr que pasaron, xD**

**Hasta la próxima, nos vemos**

**Sayonara**


	7. Que puede pasar?

**Aquí estoy de regreso con el séptimo capitulo de mi fic**

**Mil gracias por apoyar mi primer fic n.n**

**Aquí sin mas el capitulo…**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**7.-Que puede pasar?**

-¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Kiyo!!- Grito el pequeño niño rubio al oído de su amigo

-¡¡Ah!!-Kiyo se levanto por reflejo al escuchar esa vocecilla en su oído

-¡Que bien que estés despierto!- dijo el pequeño mamodo sonriéndole a su compañero

-¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?- pregunto muy exaltado el castaño

-Perdona Kiyo, es que, te reias como un tonto y estabas muy rojo de la cara- respondió este tomando una pose pensativa

-… ¿ah… si…? ¡¿No dije nada mientras dormía Verdad?!- pregunto exaltado y sonrojado

-Pues… no que yo recuerde… pero quien sabe… - respondió el niño mientras veía a su amigo

-¿Qué… que… que quieres decir?- pregunto este viéndolo con miedo

Zatch pone ambas manos sobre su cara y las frota contra esta para después imitar la voz de Kiyo…

-Suzy… Suzy…. Eres… Todo un… Ángel… Mi Ángel- continúo imitando a su compañero y daba besos al aire

-…-Kiyo tenia la cara hasta el tope de roja y solo se limitaba a escuchar la imitación de Zatch

-Jajajaja Kiyo me tienes que contar que paso anoche!!-grito el niño emocionado

Mientras que Kiyo solo pensaba "es la ultima vez que duerme en mi habitación"

-Kiyo?- pregunto el pequeño mamodo pasando una mano por delante de su amigo- ¿estas bien Kiyo?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-hmmm… Huuuaaa!!... Buenos días mundo!!- grito Suzy levantándose de su cama y estirando sus brazos, se sentía de lo mejor, si bien lo de la noche anterior no fue un sueño, su vida ahora parecía perfecta!! Se levanto del mejor humor del mundo, desayuno algo, tomo unos libros un pequeño maletín y se puso en marcha a casa de Kiyo después de todo, el le prometió que le ayudaría con la tarea de matemáticas

-¡Ya me voy mamá! Regreso en unas horas!- grito desde la puerta de su casa

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Zatch, ayúdame a arreglar la habitación-pidió Kiyo después de salir de su estado de shock

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pequeño para fastidiar

-Por favor…-

-y que mas….-dijo insistiendo

-Ahh…-suspiro Kiyo,-Le prometí a Suzy que le ayudaría en su tarea de Matemáticas y no debe tardar en llegar

-jejeje- se burlo por lo bajo el pequeño y después miro a Kiyo con ojos acusadores

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto mirando la forma de sus ojos

-Nada!- y forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -démonos prisa o si no, esto estará sucio para cuando llegue Suzy- y como si nada se puso a levantar sus juguetes y a ordenar lo que podía

-etto… Gracias Zatch- dijo Kiyo extrañado, y ambos comenzaron a ordenar la habitación

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

La pasada noche en la mansión Bellmont una llamada sonó por toda la mansión… una llamada que nadie respondió, se sabía perfectamente de quien era esa llamada y para quien era, pero, nadie respondió.

Brago y Sherry bajaron a desayunar como era su costumbre, además de que, ese teléfono, los estaba volviendo locos, llamadas toda la noche y lo que llevaba la mañana, pero aun así, lo ignoraban, hasta que Albert decidió responder a una llamada…

-¿Quién era Albert?- Pregunto Sherry como si no conociese la respuesta

-Su Padre señorita- respondió este

Brago solo esperaba, quería saber como se desenlazaría esta historia

-¿Y que quería?- Dijo dándole un sorbo a una taza con Té

-Señorita, su padre desea hablar con usted-

-Que curioso, parece que me olvida toda mi vida y ahora quiere hablar conmigo, JA, si necesita dinero o algo, pues que se lo lleve y que no moleste- respondió algo furiosa aunque Brago pudo percibir que mas que con rabia eso lo dijo con dolor

-Señorita- Albert sabia bien que Sherry no tenía motivos para responderle a su padre -Su padre planea venir aquí, por que ha decidido verla personalmente, ya esta en camino, me ha llamado desde el aeropuerto-

Lo único que se escucho ante eso, fue la taza con Té que se rompió al estrellarse contra la mesa, los ojos de Sherry parecían dos enormes platos y mostraban muchas combinaciones de emociones, difíciles de percibir

-Mew… Miiaa-el pequeño gatito color crema bajo hacia la cocina llamando la atención de todos en ella

-Hola Hoshi, ven aquí pequeño- Llamo Sherry al pequeño gatito, después de discutir con Brago y Albert, los tres llegaron a que seria mejor que Sherry le pusiera el nombre, así que lo llamo Hoshi

-¿Cuándo es que planea llegar?-pregunto Brago poniéndose de pie

-Lo más probable es que llegue al amanecer amo Brago- Respondió este

Sherry tomo al gatito en brazos y salió de la cocina, Brago la siguió, y Albert se quedo solo en la cocina, meditando sobre lo que podría pasar, ¿que consecuencias tendría todo esto?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sherry al ver que Brago la seguía decidió ir a su habitación, pero ni así, logro perder a su compañero, que aunque ella dijera que quería estar sola, Brago sabia que esto no era verdad, ya en su habitación Sherry se sentó en su cama y coloco al gatito en ella, Brago cerro la puerta de la habitación de Sherry y se quedo de pie frente a la cama de sherry, quedando ambos uno frente al otro

-¿Por qué no me dejas?-pregunto Sherry con una voz cortante bajando la mirada

-hmmm… ¿que motivo tengo para hacerlo?- fue su única respuesta

-hmp- soltó y sonrió tristemente -Realmente no quiero verlo, igual, jamás le importe, no quiero verle

El mamodo de la oscuridad solo escuchaba con atención…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Hola Suzy- saludo la señora Takamine después de abrirle la puerta a la recién llegada

-Buenos días señora- respondió esta con una sonrisa -¿Se encuentra Kiyo?

-Claro, esta en su habitación, pasa-Dijo indicando las escaleras

-Gracias- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y entraba en la casa rumbo a la habitación de Kiyo

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-¡Buenos Días!-entro Suzy Gritando en la habitación

-¡Hola Suzy!-

-Hola Zatch- respondió con una sonrisa -¿Dónde esta Kiyo?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

-Fue por sus libros y libretas, no debe tardar- respondió este y continuo con lo que hacia

-¿Qué haces Zatch?- pregunto mirando al pequeño rubio

-¡¡Voy a hacer obras de arte!!- Respondió Agitando sus brazos y sacando un pincel mediano

-Que bien! Y dime ¿que piensas hacer?- pregunto al ver como Zatch sacaba una acuarela y algunos botecitos con pintura

-Pintare a mis amigos y sus libros de conjuros!, también a sus compañeros, a todos mis amigos… ah y a Brago- dijo recordando a este ultimo, como,… a un… un posible compañero

-Dijiste… ¿Br… Brago?...- Pregunto, al recordar a la enigmática y fría figura de aquel mamodo

-¿Qué pasa con el?- pregunto Kiyo desde el marco de su puerta

-Kiyo! Me asustaste- dijo Suzy al verlo así de la nada

-Lo siento, jejeje, no era mi intención- le responde sonriéndole con un leve rubor que también contagia a Suzy

Zatch al ver esa escena comenzó a dar besos al aire, a lo que Kiyo respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hay!! Que malo eres Kiyo!! Me dolió!!- reclamo el pequeño

-Tu te lo buscaste Zatch- dijo aun con la mano en forma de puño -Bueno Suzy, dime en ¿que necesitas mi ayuda?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-cierto!- exclamo sacando una de sus libretas

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sherry se levanto de la cama, tomo el libro de conjuros color negro y salió por la puerta, a la vez que Brago le acompañaba dejando a Hoshi dormido en la cama…

-Señorita Sherry ¿a donde se dirige?- pregunto Albert al ver como la rubia bajaba rumbo a las escaleras, en compañía de Brago

-Vamos a entrenar- Respondió sorprendiendo tanto a Albert como Brago después ambos salieron de la mansión

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ya estando lejos de la mansión, llegando a un bosque cercano, donde no había nadie, a excepción de los animales salvajes…

-Vaya, Vaya… a quien tenemos aquí... es el mamodo oscuro y su compañera- se escucho desde los arbustos

-¡¡Sal de una vez y déjate de tonterías!!- Ordeno Brago a esa voz que el reconoció rápidamente

-IKUR-

Nuevamente esa especie de relámpago blanco, ilumino la zona, Brago tomo a Sherry de la cintura y ambos dieron un gran salto, saliendo de la zona donde fue el ataque, ambos en la copa de un árbol

-REIS-

La esfera de gravedad sale disparada al origen del ataque…

-Buen intento, pero ¡Fallaste!- el mamodo de vestimenta plateada apareció justo detrás de ellos

-KUREM-

De las manos de aquel mamodo, salieron disparadas 10 esferas de lo que parecía ser metal que se dirigieron hacia Sherry, atrapándola, impidiéndole mover libremente las manos y mantener el equilibrio, lo que causo que cayera desde la copa del árbol…

-¡Ah! Hmmm.. ¡Ah! ¡Brago!!...- Grito Sherry en el aire, mientras que trataba de zafarse de lo que ahora la aprisionaba, para intentar amortiguar su caída

-¡Sherry!- Brago salto de la copa del árbol para alcanzar a su compañera y evitar que se hiciese daño

-Ah! No, no tan rápido!-Grito ese misterioso mamodo

-IKUR-

-¡¡Gyah!!- Exclamo este al esquivar el ataque en su mayoría y solo recibir el golpe en uno de sus brazos

-¡Brago!- Grito Sherry al ver como su compañero recibía el golpe y caer con uno de sus brazos lastimados

-Tranquila, ya te tengo- En un movimiento muy rápido Brago tomo a Sherry con el brazo que tenia sano y la coloco de manera que la caída no la lastimara

-Brago…-Sherry murmuro su nombre al aterrizar en tierra firme, con una de sus manos alcanzo el libro de Brago y aun sin leer el conjuro este surtió efecto

-ION GRAVIREI-

Al caer la Gravedad en un solo punto, tanto el humano, como ese mamodo, quedaron atrapados contra la tierra y al pasar esto, el conjuro que apresaba a Sherry perdió efecto y por fin esta quedo libre

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Y ¿Quién demonios son?- Pregunto la rubia acercándose a estos

-Así que quieres saber... jajajaja pues no pienso decírtelo chica tonta- respondió el mamodo

-Con que así es…. ION GRAVIREI- la Gravedad aumento y el mamodo y su compañero quedaron cada vez mas apresados con la tierra

-Te conviene que comiences a hablar, por que no tendré piedad contigo- Dijo Brago mirando a su oponente con sus penetrantes ojos rojos

-Hum… vale, esta bien… hablare…- respondió el mamodo de vestimenta plateada al ver que no le quedaba de otra

-Escuchamos- Dijo Sherry mirando al mamodo con desprecio

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Hasta aquí llega este capitulo**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado, comenten n.n**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo**

**Sayonara**


	8. Todo por un Bote de Pintura

**Lo sé! Tarde mucho en actualizar, mil disculpas, espero que aun alguien siga mi fic y que este capitulo les guste.**

_**(inicio del Fic)**_

**8.-Todo por un bote de Pintura**

-Mira Kiyo…- dijo la joven mostrándole sus apuntes

-Okey, no te preocupes Suzy, es muy fácil en realidad, lo primero que tienes que hacer es acomodar estos números de manera que queden así- comenzó explicando el castaño mientras señalaba y marcaba con un lápiz.

-Ya veo- decía mientras asentía enérgicamente

No tenían mucho de haber comenzado con sus estudios, mientras que Zatch, ya tenia algunos dibujos hechos, en su mayoría de libros y mamodos, los humanos… no le salían muy bien.

-Kiyo ayúdame- pidió Zatch de repente

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada al pequeño mamodo que luchaba por abrir un botecito de pintura.

-Dame eso Zatch, yo lo abriré- dijo Kiyo quitándole el bote y forcejeando

Tanto Suzy como el mamodo miraban al joven pelear contra esa tapa, al parecer pegada, después de intentarlo con sus manos clavo sus dientes con fuerza en la tapa y la levanto, logrando asi abrir el bote y a su vez, manchándose la cara de pintura roja.

-Suzy! Se parece al color de mi libro! Jaja- exclamo el pequeño señalando la cara de, ahora, un muy confundido Kiyo.

-El rojo te sienta bien- comento Suzy antes de reír

El chico miraba como ambos se reian de el, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde Zatch estaba pintando, con sus manos tomo un poco de pintura verde y azul respectivamente, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Zatch tenia una mancha de pintura verde en la nariz y Suzy una línea de pintura azul en su frente.

-Kiyo…-Zatch lo miraba con ojos retadores, se levanto y tomo un poco mas de pintura en sus manos esta vez, blanca- esto es la guerra!- grito antes de lanzarse contra el joven logrando mancharle una mejilla al mover sus manos Zatch salpico a su amiga manchándole así el ojo izquierdo

-¿Suzy?- pregunto con temor Kiyo

-Suzy… lo lamento mucho!- Gritaba Zatch con pequeñas lágrimas de temor en sus ojos

La joven los miraba, sin decir nada, se levanto, tomo los botes de pintura que tenían Zatch y Kiyo en sus manos y recogió del suelo los botecitos restantes… giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a ambos…

_ (_en otro lugar)

-Ah! ¡Que bien, un verdadero día libre en meses! ¿No es genial, Tia?- preguntaba la joven de largos cabellos mientras caminaban por un parque

-Si, ¡me estaba matando el tener que esperarte hasta tarde y no poder hacer nada juntas Megumi!- respondió la pequeña

-Sabes algo Tia, Kiyo vive cerca de aquí- comento esta señalando hacía el frente, con el dedo

-Ya decía yo que por algo preferías caminar en vez de ir a alguna playa- respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa

-Bueno, también a ti te gustaría ver a Zatch, no?-

-Claro que no, ¿para que querría ver a ese niño inmaduro y tonto?-

-Como digas,… ¿me acompañas entonces a casa de Kiyo?-

-¡Claro que si! Siempre es lindo ver a Kiyo- Contesto sonriendo

-Pues en marcha- Y con esto ambas se encaminaron hacia la casa del castaño, quien ahora se encontraba algo… "ocupado"

(en casa de Kiyo)

-Kiyo, ¿Quieres que traiga un poco de limona… ¿¡Que Rayos Ocurrio Aquí!-

-Hola Mamá…-Dijo este levantándose de golpe

-¡Hola Mamá!-Grito Zatch saliendo de abajo de la cama

-Hola señora Takamine- saludo Suzy levantándose lentamente

-¿Por qué esta todo lleno de pintura? Incluyéndolos!- pregunto la señora al ver la habitación con manchas de pintura por todas partes y a los tres chicos con pintura por todos lados

-Bueno… es que…- comenzó Kiyo

-¡Estábamos Jugando!- termina Zatch

-Pues tendrán que limpiar este desastre chicos…- dijo algo cansada

-Bien, ¡en Marcha!, ¡vamos a limpiar!- dijo Suzy levantando algunos botecitos de pintura

-Eres muy amable Suzy, no deberías molestarte eres nuestra invitada- reclamo la señora

-No, yo ayude a ensuciar, así que, también debo limpiar-

Dicho esto todos se pusieron a recoger el desorden que habían creado, recogiendo libros, juguetes, botes de pintura, pinceles, papeles, etc.

-Zatch, ¿podrías venir un momento?- se escucho desde el pasillo

-¡Ya voy mamá!- respondió Zatch saliendo de la habitación

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Mira, en la pared hay unas manchas de pintura…- comento Suzy

-Si, son rojo y blanco- dijo Kiyo poniendo un dedo entre ambas manchas moviéndolo de manera arremolinada creando así un color rosa- este color te quedaría bien Suzy

-Creo que si, jijiji, solo que ya no tengo espacio en mi cara para ponerlo- respondió sonriendo

-¿Ya probaste en la punta de tu nariz?- pregunto Kiyo acercándosele

-¿hum?-soltó esta alejando su rostro, él se acercaba, ella se alejaba, hasta que Suzy quedo completamente recostada en el suelo y Kiyo sobre esta.

(en la planta de abajo)

-Zatch, voy a la tienda, ve a buscar un par de trapos y una cubeta para que laven las paredes y el piso, ¿esta bien?-

-¡Si mamá!- dijo alejándose hacia la cocina

-Me encanta que este chico sea tan enérgico- dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras de si "Oh, no traje mi llave… bueno, tendré que tocar cuando termine de hacer las compras"

-Buscar, buscar, buscar, buscando objetos para limpiar- cantaba el pequeño mamodo moviendo algunas cosas en la cocina.

(mientras tanto, arriba)

-…-deslizo su dedo con pintura hasta su rostro, dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz dejándole una gota de esta.

-… y… ¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto esta cerrando los ojos contenta

(no muy lejos de alli)

-Mira Tia, es aquí, esta es la casa de Kiyo-

-Si, Toquemos- comento esta caminando hacía la puerta

(en la habitacion)

-…- acerco su rostro sus narices se tocaron, ella se sobresalto un poco, seguía avanzando y al quedar separados por una distancia milimétrica-… muy hermosa…-

-Gracias…- respondió con casi un susurro, antes de unirse en un tierno beso, no profundo, no molesto, dulce e intenso.

**Espero les guste**

**Y bueno, en especial, espero que aun alguien siga leyendo este fic...**

**Gracias si has leido esto.**


	9. Visitas Inesperadas

**Muchísimas Gracias _Haruhi Uzuchiha _por no olvidar la existencia de mi Fic **

**y dejarme un review me hiciste muy feliz ='D**

**Y sin mas aqui inicia el Capitulo**

**9.- Visitas Inesperadas**

-Oh, Buenos Días Señor, le esperábamos-

-Ah Albert, sigues tan servicial como siempre-

-Gracias señor, pasemos a la sala de estar, la señorita Sherry se nos unirá en breve-

-Muy Bien-

(En una habitación de la mansión Bellmont)

-Es Inútil Brago, Este mamodo no dirá nada-

-Es lo que el piensa, a mi nadie me oculta nada- Decía clavando sus ojos en el mamodo ahora aprisionado en la habitación

-En verdad es cierto lo que me dijeron, Brago- comento el mamodo diciendo con asco el nombre de este

-…- Brago guardo silencio, total, a él que le importaba lo que los otros dijeran

-No has parado de decirnos "lo que escuchaste de Brago", pero, ¿De quien?- soltó Sherry al parecer algo irritada

El mamodo de ropas plateadas la miro de manera neutral y después sonrió ampliamente

-¿Aun no lo sabes? ¿No te he dado pistas suficientes?-

-¿Qué?- Sherry se sorprendió por eso

Antes de que algo más ocurriera alguien toco la puerta

-¿Si?- pregunto Sherry tratando de regular su voz

-Señorita, ya ha llegado-

-Bien, voy en seguida- "sabia que esto pasaría… debo enfrentarlo, pero" bajo la mirada "no quiero hacerlo sola"

-Vámonos Sherry- soltó Brago repentinamente

Esta lo miro y asintió, tomo el libro plateado perteneciente al mamodo y salió de la habitación, sin ese libro, sin el humano y apresado, no iría a ningún lado…

(En otra parte de la ciudad)

-…-Para solo ser su segundo beso estaba siendo perfecto, una sensación única, con una persona única, ¿que podría arruinar ese momento?

Se escucho como alguien llamaba en la puerta, Zatch, quien ya tenia lo que la señora Takamine le había pedido fue a atenderla.

-Hola Zatch- saludo la chica de cabellos largos

-¡Megumi, Tia, Hola!- saludo eufóricamente

-¿Se encuentra Kiyo?- preguntaron ambas

-Si, esperen ya lo llamo- dijo el pequeño poniéndose al pie de las escaleras -¡Kiyo! ¡Tienes Visitas!-

(En la planta de arriba)

No fue el llamado, ni que fuese molesto, la falta de aire los hizo separarse, se miraron a los ojos y mostrando un leve sonrojo (complicado de ver por la pintura en sus rostros) se sonrieron antes de ponerse de pie.

-Vayamos abajo, no quiero que Zatch este solo con gente en la puerta- dijo Kiyo invitando a Suzy a bajar junto con él

-¡Okey!- Le respondió esta asintiendo, salió de la habitación tomando la mano de este para bajar juntos, se miraron una ultima vez y rieron… el amor, es ¿extraño?, ¿no?

(Al pie de las escaleras)

-Ya vienen, chicas- dijo Zatch sonriendo

-Gracias Zatch- respondió Megumi "como que… ¿vienen?" Alzando la mirada vio al joven bajando las escaleras, pero, no estaba solo, venia junto con esa chica…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Megumi miraba aterrada y de manera seria, Suzy dejo de reír y apretó con fuerza la mano de Kiyo, este dirigió su mirada a la puerta, sus ojos se ampliaron miro a Suzy quien estaba neutra, esto podría ponerse feo.

-Hola Megumi, Tia, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Dijo Kiyo de la manera mas amable posible al terminar de bajar las escaleras

-Bueno, pues queríamos pasar a visitarlos chicos- dijo Tia tratando de calmar esa atmosfera tan tensa

-Genial Tia- respondió Zatch inocentemente

Suzy ya había apartado la mirada de la de Megumi, bajo la mirada aferrándose al brazo de Kiyo, llevándose una de sus manos a su boca cubriéndola.

(En la mansión Bellmont)

-Señor, ¿le ofrezco algo de comer?-

-No gracias Albert, con este café basta-

-La señorita Sherry viene para acá- comento Albert al oír pasos proveniente de un pasillo

-bien- "Se oyen mas que un par de pasos, alguien mas esta con Sherry"

Los pasos se hicieron más y más fuertes hasta que se aprecio la silueta de Sherry acercándose y a la distancia solo se veían unos ojos rojos detrás de ella, cuando la rubia quedo de frente a su padre, Brago salió de atrás de ella quedando a un lado de la misma.

-¿¡Qué es…- inicio el padre de Sherry al ver a ese "Demonio"

-Su nombre es Brago, es alguien muy importante para mi, así que no lo molestes- Aclaro la joven, sorprendiendo tanto a Albert como a Brago

-hmm…- el señor Bellmont no parecía muy convencido y mucho menos por la apariencia tan sombría y malvada que emanaba de ese ser

-Bueno- Sherry tomo asiento y Brago se quedo parado a su lado, como usualmente suele hacer -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- soltó fríamente

-Sherry, quiero que vengas a Francia conmigo- dijo el padre de esta

-¿Qué? ¿Para que me quieres en Francia?- pregunto con desprecio -Pensé que me habías olvidado por completo, ¿para que rayos me quieres allá?, ¿Para olvidarte de mí a pesar de estar a poca distancia? Porque seguramente eso seria lo que harías- sus palaras estaban cargadas de rencor

-Cálmate Sherry- soltó Brago de repente, la joven asintió y cerro los ojos para respirar profundamente, el padre de esta, quien era alto, bien parecido con un cabello corto castaño y una capa de elegantes canas, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de este, al parecer le dio algo de miedo, pero le sorprendió que Sherry lo escuchara y le hiciese caso

-¿Para que quieres que vaya a Francia?- pregunto seriamente ya mas calmada

-Quiero que vayas a vivir conmigo allá-

Tanto Albert como Sherry y Brago abrieron los ojos a manera de sorpresa, "¿Sherry vivir en Francia?"

-Sabes que no tengo buenos recuerdos de Francia y mi vida esta aquí- fue lo único que dijo la rubia con la cara neutra

-Dejame decirte lo que tengo que decir, me gustaría que fuera en privado- dijo mirando a Albert quien se retiro hacia la cocina, después dirigió su mirada al acompañante de su hija…

-Lo siento padre, pero si quieres decirme algo, será con Brago a mi lado-

(Muy Lejos de allí)

-Lo siento, no tengo que ofrecerles, mi madre fue a hacer las compras, me temo que no tengo te o café, solo agua…- dijo Kiyo algo apenado

-No importa Kiyo, con verte es suficiente- soltó Tia mas para si, aunque todos la escucharon muy bien

-No hay problema, y ¿como has estado?- pregunto Megumi con una voz algo seria

-Me encuentro bien- respondió este y volteo a ver a Suzy quien no le había soltado –Últimamente de maravilla- Suzy al escuchar eso sonrió tímidamente aun sin levantar la mirada

-Ah,… eso es muy bueno- dijo Meguimi -y ¿Por que están manchados de pintura?

-Estábamos…-

-jugando!- dijo Zatch -Por cierto Kiyo, ¿que hay con esa pintura rosa?-

-¿Eh?-se exalto el joven

-Yo no tenia pintura rosa… ah!, Suzy, tu también tienes pintura rosa- comento Zatch al observar las narices de ambos, esta el escuchar lo que dijo Zatch oculto su cara en el brazo de Kiyo…

-Que curioso…- dijo Megumi "Esto ya no me esta gustando… aquí hay gato encerrado, debo hacer algo, o perderé a Kiyo…"

**Bueno, con esto termina este capitulo**

**Tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

**Espero les guste el rumbo que esta tomando el fic**

**Una vez mas, Gracias _Haruhi Uzuchiha _me inspiraste a escribir este capitulo ='3**

**Por Favor Dejen Reviews n3n**


End file.
